The present invention relates to an integrated child booster seat acquired by applying a child seat facility to a seat cushion of the vehicle seat.
For an integrated seat acquired by applying a child seat facility to a seat cushion of a vehicle seat, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-86247, a configuration that a child seat part is separable and a child seat forming part is not left on the floor side when a seat cushion is pulled up and is pushed down forward is described.
In addition, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-225304, a seat equipped with seating structure for a child provided with a footrest on which child's feet can be put in a natural condition according to child's conformation is described.